The present invention relates generally to fastener systems which can be used to fasten a traction element, such as a spike, to the undersole of a shoe, and especially to the undersole of an athletic shoe. More specifically, the present relates to a novel fastener system which can be used to provide a traction element, such as a spike, which is easy to assemble and fasten to the undersole of an athletic shoe, and which resists accidental disassembly therefrom after being so fastened.
Some fastener systems presently used to fasten traction elements, such as spikes, on athletic shoes consist of several small components. As a result, it is sometimes difficult to accurately position the components during assembly, and it is possible that one or more components may get lost during assembly.
Moreover, some fastener systems used in connection with traction elements do not have an aesthetically pleasing appearance once assembled onto the undersole of an athletic shoe. Additionally, many fastener systems used to fasten traction elements on the undersole of an athletic shoe are prone to accidental disassembly therefrom when the athletic shoe is worn.
A fastener system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/614,741 entitled "Fastener System with Expandable Nut Body", filed Mar. 13, 1996. The fastener system disclosed therein is comprised of relatively few components which are easy to assemble. The fastener system generally provides a fastener which, once fastened in a bore, cannot be accidentally unfastened therefrom. Specifically, the fastener system disclosed in the above-identified patent application includes a nut body which is insertable into a bore. When the nut body receives the fastener, the nut body expands in the bore, and the fastener and nut body becomes secured in the bore. However, there is no structure provided for retaining the nut body on the fastener. As a result, the nut body may become inadvertently disengaged from the fastener.
The present invention is directed to overcome the problems encountered heretofore.